


You Don't Need A Locker

by damniamgay



Series: Kim and Trini [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, It's the locker scene, Pre Relationship, it's also gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Based off of what I imagined would've happened it we got the locker scene we all deserve.





	You Don't Need A Locker

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @once-upon-a-hunter15 for proof-reading this for me. And also kinda for the idea, and for the motivation to write this. Actually just thanks bro. Go follow her on tumblr she's cool and desverves it.

She had walked around the ground floor for the third time now without anyone noticing what she was doing. The aim was to make it look like she was going somewhere and definitely wasn't going to skip her English class.

On the fourth lap the first bell rang, and almost everyone had left the corridors. Leaving her to pace around for a little longer until everyone had slipped away into their appropriate classes.

She had her head down and rounded the corner and looked up briefly enough to notice someone standing still in front of a locker.

She bolted back behind the wall and peered slightly round, looking properly now at who it was she let go of the wall and popped out from around it.

She walked slowly over to Kimberly and stood a little bit behind her and read what Kim was staring at.

The exact same thing that happened to her, the exact same thing that happens to her.

Except she's used to it, whereas Kim feels bad for what she had done and no one is giving her a second chance.

Kim opened her locker door slowly and stared at the contents, tears threatening to fall. Trini walked a little closer and gripped the edge of the locker, denting it heavily;after a few tugs it came off its hinges and Trini casually held it like it was anything but a locker door.

Kim looked to her right and saw Trini standing there slightly smirking.

"You don't need a locker, you know." Trini said and swung the door back and forth slightly.

She looked back up to assess what Kim was going through visually.

A look of confusion painted her features, a small "What?" escaped her and Trini shrugged her shoulders and then replied. "Take your stuff out."

Kim looked back into her locker and looked at the large amount of heavy books she possessed.

She briefly looked back at Trini, who was surprisingly waiting rather patiently considering her character.

She repeated herself though, this time sounding slightly more caring.

Trini rocked back and forth on her heels and fell slightly forward but didn't make any effort to decrease distance between her and Kim.

Kim repeated her "What?" But he voice broke in the middle she was slightly embarrassed at herself. And took a sharp intake of breath when she realised how close Trini actually was to her. Her fellow ranger, her friend, her BEST friend, her cru-who was she kidding, they were just friends.

Kim eventually manages to pile her books on top of each other and left the locker bare. Stripped of any sign of a person once using it.

Swinging the locker door excessively when she walked, Trini looked for an empty classroom she can ditch the door in.

Luckily the one right next to Kim's block was free and wasn't used until their shared period of biology. And that wasn't until tomorrow, she would know.

She walked back and smirked, "I'm assuming you won't want to keep the door."

Kim was dumbfounded and rooted to the spot. Not even knowing how to respond to Trini caring about such a raw and heartbroken version of her usually overconfident and happy self.

"Give me some of those." Trini said quietly and took roughly half the pile of books, "Why do you even have so many books?" Trini asked half mockingly and the other trying to generate some sort of response from the pink ranger.

Trini shifted all of the books into just her right hand and reached for Kim's free hand and entwined their hands together.

Any sentence Kim was trying to come up with had left her.

And she let herself be pulled along by Trini.

When they arrived at Trini's locker, which luckily was just around the corner she finally responded.

"Billy said he ran out of space for all of his books and because I'm a lot of his classes I might as well keep them." She said her gaze focused on hers and Trini's hands.

"Nerd." Trini said lovingly. She then coughed to get Kim's attention and she got the message and let go of Trini's hand with an apologetic smile.

"We're going to share a locker, is that okay with you?" Trini said already piling in the books she was holding for Kim.

  
The pink ranger stared at her for a second in awe. But snapped out of it realising even though Trini had placed the majority of her books in her own locker she still wanted an answer.  
  
Kim just nodded, it was hardly like she had a choice anyway. So she handed her books over and Trini placed them neatly in.

Trini closed the door and leaned against it, "Uhm, I. Thank you for ripping my locker apart. But aren't we missing fifth?" Kim said looking at the big clock on the wall.

Trini nodded with a smirk, "I was skipping it anyway, you're happy to join me if you want to. But only if you're happy to miss your precious AP English lesson, Princess."

Kim faked a laugh, mainly for Trini's amusement but also because it was the only response she could make without freaking out over Trini calling her princess.

"Yeah, I'm cool with missing it. Billy wanted me to revise with him for our exam but he like revises everything! So I know the whole book basically." Kim responded. She then thought of something else and added, "Do you want to go to that cafe down the street?"

Trini raised an eyebrow, "Is Kimberly Ann Hart, the one and only ex head cheerleader asking me out?"

Kim laughed and was happy that Trini had included the ex part in there. It was important to her.

Trini then happily shouted out, "Okay, let's go!"

Kim shushed her hurriedly while laughing. Then a door unlocked from behind them and Kim grabbed Trini's hand and sprinted out the nearest exit.

 

 ---------------------------------------------

 

"Are you even sure you know what kind of coffee I like?" Trini asked trying to not let the worry of being forgotten lace her voice.

"Of course I do." Kim responded, getting in the queue to order.

"I'm just making sure. But what is it, just to double check?" Trini asked.

"Do you not trust me?" Kim asked laughing and moving forward slightly.

Trini looked at the floor briefly, "Of course I do, I just-"

Kim interrupted her by touching her arm and said, "Then trust that I know your order. Just go sit down."

Trini hangs around for a little more than Kim had intended her to do so, "For the love of god Trini! I know how you like your coffee..." Kim said for the tenth time in fifteen minutes.

Trini started to say it and Kim joined in;they were almost at the front of the queue now, "Black with two sugars. Okay go sit down now." Kim added at the end.

Trini happily obliged and sat down and immediately got her phone out.

The barista turned around and saw Kim at the front of the line, "You and your girlfriend are cute."

Kim looks behind her and got a goofy lovestruck face looking at Trini who was obviously talking to Zack.

Only Zack texting could warrant such strange facial expressions.

Kim finally returns to consciousness and responds, "Oh, she's not my girlfriend. I wish though..." she trailed off at the end, quiet enough that only the people next to her could hear.

The barista asked Kim for what she wanted and then before Kim was about to pay she leaned forward slightly and whispered, "I'm giving you a free muffin because you are so whipped."

Kim sent her a genuine smile she only really saved for Trini or when someone did something exceptionally funny at training.

"Thank you so much." Kim said giving her a rather generous tip.

"Just get the girl!" The barista said and started serving the next customer when Kim picked up the coffees and free muffin.

She sits down and places the muffin in front of Trini.

"Did you buy me this?" She asked looking hungrily at it.

A small silence fell between them with Kim thinking of how to answer.

"Kinda... the barista gave it to me for free."

Trini cocked her head to the side and gave Kim a fork, "Then we're sharing it!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, of you do want more trimberly stuff either leave me a comment or message me on tumblr @damniamgay.


End file.
